Collection Of Short Stories
by PhoenixBlaze5
Summary: Just as the title says. Some random things that were going on in my head.
1. Trains and Promises

"Now Ralph. I want you to stay close to me." A tall, blonde woman dragged a five-year old child behind her. His hair matched hers, but he had his father's eyes. "People get crazy around this time of year." The woman used her slender figure to maneuver through the crowds of people. It was Christmas time, and everyone was bustling around trying to get their shopping done.  
"Okay mom." Ralph said having a hard time keeping up with his mother. Every year he would get dragged along on their shopping trips and for a five-year old that was not fun. His nanny, Samantha, would come with so she could watch him.  
"Ralph." His mother finally stopped. "You're going to go with Samantha for a little." She let go of his hand and walked into a nearby store.  
The small, blonde boy wanted to cry. His mother was always busy with planning social events and keeping up her status as a naval officer's wife. He was about to protest when his nanny took hold of his hand. Her grip was a lot softer than his mother's and she actually got down to his level. "How about we go to the toy store?" She asked in a kind soft tone.  
Ralph nodded and let Samantha lead him. Unlike his mother's pace, he could keep up with Samantha's with no trouble. She also wore simple clothes and her hair tied up in a high pony tail so Ralph was not afraid he would mess something up.  
They walked in to the toy store and Samantha stopped. Ralph followed her action and stopped as well. She smiled down at him. "Don't you want to go play?" She asked.  
"Are you sure I'm allowed?" Ralph asked worried he could get in trouble.  
His nanny got down to his eye level rubbing his back. "I'm sure it is. Go." She gave him a light, encouraging push. "I'll be right here if you need me." Samantha said standing back up.  
Ralph smiled and ran off to the toy trucks. There was already a boy about his age playing with the nearby train set. The boy had bright orange hair a freckles spattered over any skin that was exposed. When he looked to Ralph his bright blue eyes seemed to stare holes into him. This made the blonde nervous.  
"Hey!" The red-head's outburst caused Ralph to jump. "Do you want to play with me. My mom had to run and do something." He said with an unusual amount of authority for a child.  
Ralph started to play with the hem of his green button up shirt. "What are you playing?" He asked wary of the boy in front of him.  
The boy held up the train. "The bad guy has a girl tied to the train tracks and a train is coming. The hero has to come and save her before the train gets her." The blue-eyed boy pointed to a doll that was on the train track. "You can play the hero, but you have to find him!" The boy said frantically. "Hurry before it's too late!"  
Ralph panicked as if he were the one in danger. He ran to the nearest table that had an army man and grabbed him. Running back he saw his companion leading the train towards the doll. Ralph used the army man to push her off the track before the train touched her. Both boys' faces broke out with smiles. "She's safe!" Ralph exclaimed happily. "Can we save her from another train?" He asked smile still on his face.  
The red-head nodded and picked up the doll. "How about she's in a plain and the bad guy's about to shoot her down?" He suggested and Ralph nodded.  
"Who is the bad guy?" Ralph asked with childish curiosity.  
His friend ginned and pulled out a pig from under the train set's stand. "Mr. Piggy. He plans to take over the world! My dad gave him to me last year." He put the pig in Ralph's face. He laughed and grabbed the pig.  
"Ralph!" Samantha yelled. "It's time to go!" She said waving him over.  
Ralph gave back the pig and looked down at his shoes. "I have to go." He said upset. "We can play next time right?"  
The red-head nodded. "I promise to be here." He said not knowing if that were true or not. Ralph waved good-bye as he ran to his nanny. "Did you have fun playing with your little friend?" She asked taking hold of his hand.  
"Uh-hu." He said looking up at her. "Can I have a train set for Christmas?" He asked.  
"Sure Ralph." She gave him a warm smile.  
"Promise?"  
"Promise."


	2. To Be Brave

I always admired people who could show bravery in the face of a problem. That's because I'm a flat-out coward. I name's Percival Wemys Madison. I'm thirteen, short, and not all that attractive. It's no wonder I'm the target of cruel pranks and laughter, mainly from football players.  
"Madison!" An all to familiar voice called out. I let my mouse colored hair fall in front of my eyes and quickened my pace. "Hey, Madison! I know you heard me!" I could hear him jogging up to me. "Where do you think you're going?" Jason Cunningham, wide receiver and local bully, was now blocking my way to the cafeteria. This happened every day. He'd tease me, maybe get a hit in, and take my lunch money. Yes, I know I was letting him bully me in the most stereotypical way, but I didn't know what else to do.  
"Hi Jason." I said looking down at my uniform shoes. "I was just going to lunch." I muttered.  
Jason gave a chuckle and roughly patted me on the shoulder. "Ain't you forgetting something?" He asked holding out his hand expectantly.  
I sighed and reached into my pants pocket. Pulling out my lunch money I handed over to Jason and tried to hurry off. Before I could get more than a few feet away he grabbed the caller of my shirt. I let out a squeak as he pulled me back to him. "We're not finished here. You were trying to sneak past me without giving me my money. How do you think I should punish you?" He asked tapping his chin with his index finger. I could feel my eyes tearing up, so I closed them in an attempt to stop the tears from escaping. "Oh is little Percy about to cry?" He mocked laughing. "God you're so pathetic."  
"Why don't you pick on someone your own size Jason!?" Someone yelled from behind me. "Or are you too scared they'll kick your ass?" I opened my eyes to see Jason's face contorted into a scowl. Turning my head slightly, I caught a glimpse of a tall boy with fair hair and China-blue eyes.  
"Stay out of this Johnny. This is between me and Percival." Jason continued to glare at the blonde now known as Johnny.  
Johnny just smirked back. "Really? It looks like Percival isn't too thrilled about it, but who can blame him? If you were hanging around me, I'd want to beat myself up." He joked causing Jason's face to flush red. "What Jason? Did I hit a nerve?"  
I was growing scared for Johnny. What if Jason started to pick on him too? Before I could go any further, I felt Jason's grip on my shirt disappear. "Whatever." He then looked at me. "You're lucky Johnny was here to save you." He said before leaving in a huff.  
"Are you okay?" Johnny asked startling me. "Whoa. Relax, I'm not going to hurt you." He had a smile on his face, showing off his braces. "Percival, right?" I nodded. "Are you going to be okay?" He asked again.  
"Yeah. I'll just go hang out in the library. He won't look for me there." I gave him a weak smile in return. "Thanks for helping me."  
Johnny didn't seem convinced. "Did he take your lunch?" He asked worried.  
I shook my head. "No, just my money." I said letting my hair fall into my eyes again. "But don't worry about it. He does it all the time. I eat a big breakfast in the morning so I don't get hungry." I kept my gaze at the floor. I heard the crinkling of a paper bag and looked up. Johnny was holding out, what looked like, a home made lunch.  
"Take it." He said flatly, but I refused.  
"What about you?" I asked and he just smiled. "What?"  
"Jason's part of the football team and I feel responsible for him." I was confused for a second, but then it hit me. I had seen Johnny before. He was suppose to be a football prodigy and was going to be the next big star quarterback. "Please take it. It's ham and cheese." He said trying to make it sound more appealing.  
I reached out and took the bag from him. His face light up. I couldn't help but smile as well. "Thank you." I said quietly. "Weren't you scared to face him?" I asked as a reflex.  
"Yeah, but why let my fear control what I do? What he was doing was wrong and if he beat me up for doing the right thing then it just shows how sad he is." It was at that moment that I decided what true bravery was.


	3. Dangerous Addiction

**_A/N: This was the last one I had done so far. I will have more, but I don't know when. Thanks to LustForTheLetters and Rachel Mantegna for your reviews. :)_**

Sam. He's the smart one. He always gets better grades and thinks before he does anything. He's older and wiser it seems, or is he wiser because he's older. Does that little amount of time really make that much of a difference. It's no wonder our sister likes him best. She never looks at me like she looks at him. It makes me wonder how she can tell the difference between my twin and me. Sam would have thought this through. Not caring about how it made him feel or what pleasure came with it. No, he would have thought about the future. But because I'm me I didn't.  
"Eric." The man from underneath me shifted. "You're thinking too much again." I sick smirk crept across his face. He knew how my thoughts torcher me.  
"Maybe I should think more Roger." I said running my hands up his chest. "It might help me later in life." I sunk my nails lightly into his skin. Being here was dangerous and I got a rush that I'd never felt before. I was addicted to it and him.  
He grabbed my chin roughly and tilted it so he could see my face better. "What you don't want to play with me anymore?" Roger asked pulling me closer. "I thought you liked our games." I always got lost in his dark brown eyes.  
"What makes you think I don't?" I asked looking over the features of his face. He gave me no answer. "I wouldn't be here if I didn't want to be." I leaned in, but he pulled away. "What?" I asked leaning back.  
"It's late. Isn't your brother going to get worried if you're not back soon." It wasn't really a question, since we both knew the answer to it. My gaze feel. The next thing I felt was him grabbed my hips hard enough to bruise. I gasped in pain, but I liked how it felt. "Don't be sad. We can play again soon." He was getting sick pleasure from teasing me.  
Without saying a word to him, I got up and put my school uniform back on. It covered any marks that made me look different from Sam. He would never have gotten involved with Roger and he could never understand.  
I said my good-bye and left. The streets were light by the street lamps. I knew I had missed dinner and my mother would be upset. My sister would give me a disappointed look just like our father's.  
Just as I walked through the front door my brother bumped into me. "Eric! Where have you been? I was just about to go out looking for you." He said pulling me into a hug. "You're in so much trouble. When mother see you..."  
"She'll punish me. I know." I said finishing his sentence. "I was just running late." I said making my way to our room.  
"Why don't you let me tutor you? That way you don't miss dinner as much." He suggested. No, he wouldn't understand.  
"It's fine Sam you..."  
"Don't have to worry? Eric, this is the thrid time you've been late this week. I can't help but worry." He released me from the hug. "Next time I'll go with you. That way I can keep track of time and you won't be late."  
I began to panic. I won't ever let Sam find out. "No! You don't have to. I won't be late next time." I said eyes wide. Sam searched my face, trying to find anything that said otherwise. "Okay, but if you're late again, I'm going to start going with you." He must not have found anything. "Come to bed." He said taking hold of my hand. I would never let him find out that I was addicted to the rush I got from Roger. It would only make him worry more and prove once again he was the better twin. No, I loved him too much to let him know that he couldn't help me. I was too far lost in my drug.


	4. Stealing Hearts

'Come one Robert.' I tried to push myself. The coach threw his hat down in defeat. In his mind he knew our baseball team had already lost and we would be out of the tournoment. 'You can still prove them wrong.' Bill, out best player, gave me a thumbs up from the first base pole. 'If you can just hit the ball far enough, Bill can hit the other bases and get us three points.' The pitcher threw the ball under hand and as I swung the bat, Bill took off to the next pole. Unfortunatlly, I missed and just like that the game was over.

"Dammit Robert!" The coached yelled in anger. The other team left the feild cheering and our team shuffled off the the showers in defeat.

I, on the other hand, through down the bat, flat side landing up, and stomped over to the bench. "I had it!" I yelled dropping my head in to my hands. "It was right fucking there!" My fingers raked through my chocolate colored hair. Too engulfed in my own self pity, I had not noticed that someone had walked over and sat next to me.

"Don't listen to what any of them say. It's not just you, cause none of us were at the top of our game today." Bill tried comforting me.

"Why are you even here?" I asked bitterly. "You're the best player on our team and you're always on your game. The coach sees you as a God and worships the ground you walk on. I'm the kid that's lucky if he doesn't look at me like I'm dirt." I spat the words at him.

"To be honest, I'm glad we lost." I looked up at him confused. "I was getting tired of playing. Too much pressure." He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "I only play because my dad is so proud of how good I am at it." Why was he telling me all this. "Now that the season's over, I don't have to worry about it. I've got you the thank for that."

I looked at him as if he had grown another head. "Are you crazy? I single handedly pissed off the whole team and now our star player is telling me his glad about it?" I glared at him. "What's your problem?" I asked.

The next thing I knew, Bill had pressed his lips to mine. At first I was in shock, but then I felt a warmth run through me and I began kissing back. His hands gripped on to my face, as if you make sure I did not pull away, and I wrapped my arms around his neck. Bill tasted like dirt mixed with spearmint gum and I loved it. He pulled back for air and looked me in my dark brown eyes. His light hair almost fell in to his eyes and his dark green eyes mesmerized me.

"Why?" I asked out of breath.

"I can't explain it, but I've felt something for you for a while." He said before leaning in again, but instead of kissing me, he bit on to my lower lip. I shivered from pleasure and a moan escaped my mouth. Bill moved from my lip down towards my neck. I tilted my head back to give him more access and he pulled down on my shirt collar.

My mind was racing as my heart pumped blood through my system faster that usual. "Bill!" I gasped as he sunk his teeth in to the flesh.

"Bill! Robert! You two are supposed to be in the showers!" The coach's voice rang from across the field and we quickly broke apart. "Get your asses in gear!" He yelled.

Bill was the first to stand up. "Come on before we get in more trouble." He said in a flat tone, but he held out a hand for me.

I took it and my face heated up. "Thanks."

"My father's out of town this week and my mother has to visit her mother." The comment seemed out of left field, but I nodded anyways. "Do you think you'd want to stay over tonight?" Bill asked as we walked past the coach.  
My face got even redder. "Sure." I answered, not meeting his eyes.

"Great." You could practically hear the smile on his face as he entered the locker room. It was not until that moment that I realized what I had gotten myself in to. And strangely enough, I was okay with the baseball star stealing more than just bases.

**_A/N: So I took a break from my other story and wrote this random short. I don't know why, but I felt like writing something about Robert and Bill. :3 Thanks to anyone who is actually reading these._**


End file.
